A Bleeding Heart
by artsigurl
Summary: Beastboy quits the titans after Raven breaks her promise. 5 years later they meet, but how will they react? Mostly BBxRae some robxstar. First fanfic. The story's better than the summary! *notice inside- please read*
1. A Broken Promise

**A Bleeding Heart**

Chapter 1

A Broken Promise

Her tears were simultaneous with the rain knocking at her window.

_Flashback_

_"How could you do this to me, Rae! You knew exactly how I felt and you just let it slip right through your fingers!"_

_"Beastboy, I-"_

_"Save it! I've had enough of your excuses! You can't control your emotions, you can't feel or love, it's bull! That's all I ever get from you! Everything I have ever done was for you! From the bottom of my heart! And in return you gave me nothing but sarcastic remarks and silence! I can't take it anymore!" Beastboy bellowed; him towering over a cowering Raven._

_"If you just let me explain!" Raven plead._

_"I've heard enough! I don't care if I ever see you again!" he said before storming out of the tower with a suitcase in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Right before closing the door behind him, he crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it at her feet._

_"How I ever fell in love with you, I'll never know."_

_End Flashback_

Raven hadn't eaten, slept, or meditated in the days that followed Beastboy's resignment. She just sat there, in her room, staring out the window. He'd been gone for over a week, but her mind kept telling her he'd be back. She wouldn't take her eyes off that dark, gray sky, hopping she'd see that familiar green bird fly overhead, onto the roof. She knew she was kidding herself, after what she had done. She had messed up big this time, and there was no going back.

_Flashback_

_Beastboy walked in the room to see blood flowing into the sink._

_"Raven? Raven!" Beastboy called, grabbing Raven's attention. As she turned around she could see the reaction covering his face. Oh, how she wished she never turned her head! the look on his face, it will scar her memory for the rest of her life._

_"Raven, you promised! You promised everyone, you... you promised me!" His voice, not loud and infuriated Raven had expected, but soft, disappointed, and heartbroken, made Raven's heart shatter into a million pieces._

_"Beastboy, I can't take it anymore! It hurts! My life; physically, mentally, emotionally- I can't do it! I'm not worth living!" cried Raven._

_"Is that how you see your life? The team isn't worth it? I'm not worth it?"_

_"No! I'm not worth living! Everything would be better off without me!" Raven said, sinking lower and lower to the floor; blood still dripping down her wrist._

_"You promised us... me, Raven. I guess since you're not worth living, then neither am I because I can't live without you! I love you, Rae! Maybe if I wasn't here, you wouldn't be doing this to yourself." With that, Beastboy walked out of the bathroom and into his room and started packing, leaving Raven alone with tears creeping down her face._

_End Flashback_

"I love you, Beastboy. Always have, always will," said Raven, before taking her eyes away from the storm.

End Chapter 1


	2. Since You've Been Gone

**Author's Note: Thankyou for the one review ever satara! i love ya lots! whoever else reviews will be mentioned along the way! I might update every week or so, but u never know with school ending! YES! Now I can work on my fanfic more, perfect it, finish it, and hopefully write some more! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

A Bleeding Heart

Chapter 2- Since You've Been Gone

Raven had risen from her seat, heading towards the kitchen. Taking a sip of her just-brewed herbal tea, she began to drift in thought. Her emotions began tugging her left and right... she couldn't concentrate!

"Will you all just shut-up for a moment!" she screamed mentally. She calmed down, as did her emotions. As she meditated she couldn't keep her thoughts away from Beastboy.

_"How could I let myself do this to him?_" she thought. _"I damn well knew that it would hurt him. I promised him! And now, I may never see him again, let alone speak to him!" _Her mind wandered back to what Beastboy had said, right before closing the door.

_"How I ever fell in love with you, I'll never know."_

"He loved me? No- he could never love someone like me. I'm part demon for God's sake! No one, not even my own father, loves me!" She had gradually made her way back to her room. So many thoughts kept rising she just couldn't meditate.

_"I will find you Beastboy, even if it takes forever."_ With that, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

( 5 years later )

"It's been almost five years, and yet I still think about her everyday! I have got to move on!" Beastboy stated. He'd only been awake for an hour, and already he was engulfed with toughts of that particular empath's face.

Right after BB had left the team everything started to crumble. Raven had locked herself from the world in her room for over a month, only coming out for enough food to last her the day. Cyborg, with the loss of his bestfriend and biggest rival in video games, was more silent than the night. He would wake up and just sit on the couch all day, aside from crime fighting. Everyone missed the annoying grass stain. He alwayshad a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

A year after the Titans had fallen apart, with Raven being the first to leave. She continued searching for Beastboy, being just as obsessed as Robin was with Slade. Cyborg was the second to move on, becoming a technological engineer, while playing Pro-football on the side. No matter how preoccupied Cyborg was, one way or another he always had time to remember the grass stain.

Robin and Starfire were the last to leave Titan's Tower. Starfire had to literally drag Robin out of the building. They began their own detective agency- a hug success. Robin also became known as Nightwing, but only because he and Starfire fought crime secretly, asid from their business.

Raven finally, after three years of searching with no luck, settled down. Now known as Rachel Roth, she became a famous author only after a year. She lived in a cozy apartment in the northern part of NYC, glued to her typewriter. She was in the middle of her newest book, which seemed all too familiar- in a way it represented her life; the only difference was the names she was using.

Beastboy, on the otherhand, had done just about everything he could possibly think of, whether it was acting (a huge success), a cooking show with only tofu in it (a huge mistake), or managing (a huge... well actually, he didn't do too bad in that). He had just gotten his degree, with the help of the money he made while acting, and became a zoologist. He also owned a fundraising campaign for endangered wildlife. In other words- he's right up there with Donald Trump. He doesn't go by the name Beastboy anymore, either. He now uses his real name- Garfield Logan, or Gar.

Everyone had stayed close to one another over the years that followed, except for their green friend. He may be rich, but he knew how to keep himself a secret- just so no one could find him.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay- so there's chapter 2! Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Constructive critism would be nice- NO FLAMES! Please review- peace, out! -lover of tissuebox!**


	3. Change in Outlooks

**Author's Note: Wow! Chapter 3 already! Just so y'all know: I write this when it comes to me, so be patient- I can get serious writer's block if I put myself up to it! I got 4 reviews- I'm on a roll! Thank you ever sitara, roniloveu, sexy dancer, and mylicon! I love reviews- can't get enough of 'em!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! GET OVER IT!**

Chapter 3- Change in Outlooks

"Richard, it's been five years! We should have found him by now," Kori Anders stated, once known to all as Starfire.

"I know Kori, but we just can't give up! We have to keep searching; we have to find him- for Raven!" Richard said, pacing back and forth while searching through some files.

"You'd think the world's best detective agency would be able to find a person who is green and can transform into animals!" exclaimed Kori, exhausted from all the searching they had done in a day's time. Both Richard and Kori had changed over the years. Richard, although still a workaholic, had calmed down a bit, just not with his drive to bring down a bad-ass like Slade, or finding a long-lost team mate and friend.

Kori had drastically changed; the most out of all the team. Her hair, still the radiant auburn, was cut shoulder length. Instead of wearing the usually skimpy uniform, she now wore something considerable for her age, and a little less revealing. Her face had also matured, making her look even more beautiful than Richard had ever fantasized about. Her english had also dramatically improved with the help of Richard. This is probably because they are now engaged. Two years ago Richard finally built up the courage to ask Kori out- it's been love ever since!

"I hate seeing Raven so, as you say, 'down in the dumps," sullenly whispered to Richard, as if she thought Raven would hear her five miles away.

"I do too, Star. That's why we have to find Beastboy. Not only that, but because she's our friend, and because we miss him, too. Raven can't find him alone. We'll tarck him down, even if it takes another five years."

Rae's POV (in her mind)

"Sometimes I feel that Beastboy's still in love with me. I know it's not true. He hates me, after what I did to him he could never forgive me," said Raven, ready to burst into tears.

"How do you know he still doesn't love you? How do you know he hasn't forgiven you?" questioned Knowledge.

"I'm an empath. I should know," stated a sarcastic Raven.

"But you haven't used your powers ever since he left."

"Don't you get technical with me! I just want him out of my thoughts!" yelled Raven, frustration building up inside her.

"Hey, Rae! When did ya get here?" stated Happy, a smile plastered on her face.

"Great... just what I need!" replied Raven in her infamous monotone voice. Just then, Love stepped in.

"It's like you're all out to get me! Tell me- what have I ever done to deserve this!" screamed Raven, steam coming out of her ears.

"Deserve what, Rae?" asked Love.

"All of you! My emotions! Maybe if I could feel without losing control of my powers Beastboy would still be here with me, and everything would be normal!"

Knowledge added, "But Raven, it's been at least six or seven years since Trigon's defeat and the freedom of us(emotions). You just never tried to feel, assuming your powers would go haywire. Or is it because you're afraid to feel? Afraid your entire life would change? Look at it now- because you decided not to feel everything changed anyway, only for the worse."

"Don't you think I know that?" cried Raven, tears pouring from her eyes. "All I ever think about is what would my life be like if I could go back in time and stop myself from cutting! I wonder what would life be like now if I had felt; if I had told Beastboy I loved him, the same way he loved me. But guess what? I can't turn back time! I can't change the past!" RAven was now heaving deep breathes, trying to calm herself back to normal state.

"But you can change your future," Love said. Happy then, instead of adding her two cents to Raven's situation, pushed her out of her mind. Raven hadn't realized this until she discovered herself back on the bed, with the mirror in her hands.

"I cannot change my past, Raven stated, wiping the excess tears from her eyes, "but I can still change my future."

End Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooo? How was it! I hope it was as good as the other chapters! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep it up, and i'll keep the story up! mucho love to y'all- lover of tissuebox/artsigurl! R&R!**


	4. Finding You

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in 5 or so days- major writer's block! But don't worry, I already have part of the next chapter figured out, so hopefully it won't take me as long to post it! Here's to everyone whose reviewed so far:**

**ever sitara**

**mylicon**

**inuyasha-luvr-4evr**

**Too-much-T.V.**

**AnimalGurl55**

**Teen Tyrant**

**Crazy Sugar Girl**

**fanficprincess101**

**darkbird101**

**sexy dancer**

**roniluveu**

**I loved all your reviews: 17 in all! Wow! Thanks a bunch! mucho love, artsigurl/lover of tissuebox!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Extras: I forgot to say like what their ages are and stuff so I'll just write that now-**

**Beastboy/Garfield Logan- 20 yrs, 150 lbs., 6'3", still the same, only more muscular(not in a sickening way though)**

**Raven/Rachel Roth- 20 yrs, 128 lbs., 5'10", body has matured, still has an hour glass figure(which I think looks great on her), hair grown to shoulders**

**Starfire/Kori Anders- 19 yrs, 124 lbs., 5'11", body has also matured, hair chopped just below the shoulders.**

**Robin/Richard Grayson- 21 yrs, 150 lbs., 6'4", about the same, hair cut shorter/less spikey, still muscular**

**Cyborg/Victor Stone- 23 yrs, 158 lbs., 6'6", about the same, still muscular than both BB and Robin put together, only because he's still part robot**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4- Finding You

BB's POV

A green hand hit the alarm, missing it a few times before it finally turned off. A groggy Beastboy, plad in only Donald Duch boxers, slowly made his way from his bed to the bathroom; just down the hall in his oh-so-gigantic condo.

"This should be a fun day," a half-asleep Garfield said with a toothbrush still planted in his mouth. Now settled a few blocks away from the Bronx Zoo in New York, he'd make his way there, on foot, to is job to care for the animals. After trying out a number of different jobs he fell in love with this one, and decided to stick with it for once.

Garfield Logan, with him being rich and all, lives in one of the largest condos money can afford in New York. You can normally find him asleep in his king-sized bed or cooking up a famous dish of tofu surprise ( I don't recommend trying it ). The condo is state-of-the-art, which includes three nice-sized bedrooms, his own master bedroom, two bathrooms and a master bathroom, a high-end kitchen connecting to the luxurious dining room , and of course the high powered living room-complete with the all new Gamestation Deluxe 1250.

Once Gar showered, dressed, ate some Cocoa Puffs, and watched the news, he headed off to his big press confrence being held at the front entrance to the Bronx Zoo. This made him feel like a million bucks. He'd been waiting for his first big press confrence/fundraiser for months!

At the press confrence

"Mr. Logan! Why do you suppose there are so many endangered species in the world today?" a reporter asked. Dozens of news reporters had come for Gar's fundraiser and press conference. All the news stations, whether on television or radio, were covering Garfield's conference and fundraiser for endangered wildlife- LIVE. Gar had thought about it before hand, but made sure Titan's Tower wouldn't receive any connections. The only problem- no one lives at Titan's Tower anymore. Everyone lives somewhere different, and Gar had no knowledge of that.

"The reason, ladies and gentlemen, is because people around the world have no knowledge that not only other countries, but ours as well, are killing off endangered wildlife, whether it's by hunting or tearing down their homes. I, Garfield Logan, will stop at nothing until these crimes are put to rest and the numbers of endangered animals are at a minimum!"

Rae's POV (same time frame)

After the first time meditating in months, Raven sat down at the kitchen table to have a soothing glass of hot, herbal tea.

"I really need to clear my mind, even if it means rotting my it in the process," Raven told herself, switching the T.V. on by remote. As she sipped her tea she heard a familiar voice coming from the television.

"I, Garfield Logan, will stop at nothing until these crimes are put to rest and the numbers of endangered animals are at a minimum!"

Raven stood up, flabbergasted and numb throughout her body, as she stared at the emerald-tinted man on the screen.

"It's not possible!" Raven stated, still in shock. Shaking off her recent state of being she said, "This is my chance! I won't let you slip through my fingers this time- never again." She ran out the door to her car, letting the empty cup leave her hand and fall to the floor; shattering on contact.

BB's POV

"Hey, man! Awsome speech!" Cyborg, a.k.a. Victor Stone, said, giving Gar a high five. Gar had done a small fundraiser at one of the football games Victor was playing at a year or so ago. Gar and Victor had bumped into each other, Gar spilling coffee onto themselves. They were both dumb-struck, but once they were out of their trance it began to feel like old times. They had kept in touch ever since. Gar made Victor promise not to tell any of the Titans where he was. Victor had kept that promise, but never told Gar that the Titans were now ex-Titans.

"You really think so, Vic?" Gar questioned.

"You bet I do!" Victor said, right before chowing down on a jumbo hotdog. At that sight Gar couldn't help but grimace. Victor just happened to see the look Gar was giving him. Uh-Oh.

"What?" asked Victor.

"Dude! You're probably one of the reasons why there are so many endangered species!" shouted BB.

"And what reason might that be?" commented Cy.

"Come on! Look at what you're eating!"

"So?"

"I've been every animal on the face of the earth, and then some!"

"Hey! At least I eat _normal_ food! All you ever eat is tofu! It's sickening!"

"Don't start with me, _tinman!"_

"Bring it on, _grass stain!"_ They went at it for almost an hour, each throwing comments left and right about one another. They both finally gave in, knowing that the other wouldn't give in. As the sun began to set, they both said their good-byes and headed back to the apartment where they both resided.

As Gar crashed onto his bed, he thought back to his day. He though about the fundraiser and how well it went, his speech, and his "meat vs. tofu" fight with Vic. Aww... good times! Then he remembered what he thought about during his speech- Raven.

"Everyday! Everyday you're in my head, and you just won't leave!" Gar shouted in frustration. Tonight was going to be another sleepless night for him; he could just tell.

Rae's POV

Raven had driven around for hours before locating the Bronx Zoo. It was now eight at night; the confrence had been long over, and everyone had gone home. She would've been there sooner by three or so hours, but her car had gotten a flat, and there wasn't a gas station for another four miles. After dragging the car up the road to the gas station she had taken a rest on one of the benches outside the market. Someone then came up from behind her, snatched her purse, and bolted. She did not have time for this! She shot a bolt of black energy at his back, instantly hovering him above the ground. She walked over nonchalantly, grabbed her purse, and walked off; leaving the thief in the air. Now at the Bronx Zoo, she knew she wouldn't be finding Gar tonight.

"I knew I sould have hust changed the damn tire myself!" Raven scolded herself, wiery from today's mishaps, surprises, and traveling. "I still need to find an apartment to rent out. I might be here awhile." With that, she located an apartment just a few blocks from the Bronx Zoo. She had gotten a small, but liveable room on the second floor. It was already equipt with furniture and, just like in college, a room mate; a room mate by the name Victor Stome. The big surprise, though, is that she was staying in the same place as none-other-than Garfield Logan. Too bad she doesn't know it yet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep! So there's the chapter! I tried to make this one longer b/c of the others. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Please R&R- i'll keep posting! mucho love- artsigurl/lover of tissuebox!**


	5. New York or Bust

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with stuff and then there's always that major writer's block that comes up. I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer; hopefully no one minds. I still don't know how well this chapter's gonna go, cause it's coming from the top of my head as I write it. **

**Also, I will no longer be going by lover of tissuebox, for certain reasons I do not wish to talk about. For now, I'll just be going by artsigurl. Maybe in the near future I'll have a different name to go by.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Cause if I did life would be soooo much easier you'd think we're in heaven, but we're not. Let the chapter commence!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five- New York or Bust

Rae's POV

It was 9 o'clock at night; Rachel Roth was outside her new apartment, two luggage cases beside her. She'd been through one of the roughest days of her life, but so far she knew she would get over it. The fact that she finally knew where her soulmate was felt like a sword was taken from her heart, allowing her to feel the wonderful sensation she had yearned to feel for so long. But that stopped for a second or two.

"Damn it! The stupid key won't work!" she said in frustration. Okay, so she may have been happy to finally have found her long lost love, but from the day she had to go through she felt like throwing the key to the floor and stopping on it, hoping that in a state of mind it would some how work after being beaten with a shoe. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. In fact, she almost did, but instead of screaming she yelled with much enthusiasm. "I really don't feel like putting up with this shit right now!"

Victor's POV

Victor woke to hear someone cussing up a storm outside his room. He turned his head to his clock. His drowsy eyes read 9:08pm. Usually he'd stay up past midnight, but he had a rough day with Gar's speech and football practice before hand. Obviously the person in the hall had a rough day as well. Slowly lifting the covers from above him, he walked over to the door while wiping his eyes of the "sleepy man" and flipped the light on.

He peered out the peep hole through the door to find a young woman, around 20 or so, fiddling with a key. Vic unlocked the door reluctantly, wondering if she would try to do anything funny. But as he took a closer look at the frustrated maiden, something about her seemed familiar. And then it hit him.

"Raven?" a surprised yet dazed Victor questioned; wondering if what he was seeing was just a figment of his imagination. '_Man I really need to stop eating those chile dogs right before I go to bed.'_ he thought.

"Cyborg? You're my room mate?" While saying some choice words to her um, stubborn, key she heard someone call her name. As she lifted her head her angered face softened to find Victor staring at her, plad in only flannel pajamas, slippers, a night cap, and a teddy bear in arm.

"I guess so! You do know that it's well past nine o'clock at night and you're talking to a key, right?" He asked with a playful smile. And he thought Raven would be the last to go insane. "Wow, it's been awhile since I've heard from or seen you! What'cha doing here at this hour, besides moving in?"

"I know, it's good to see you, too." she said, still kind of out of it. She hadn't seen Cyborg for about a year since he become an all-famous, football-throwing jock. "Yeah, well, it's a long story."

"Hey, I was only sleeping! I've got plenty of time, unless, ya know, I fall asleep or something." And that's when she began her, well, not actually quite long story of how she saw Gar on TV, how she got a flat tire, got her purse stolen by some freak, and how she found herself here. And all the while she was telling what seemed like a sob story, Cyborg's mind was wandering off to distant places, such as Garfield's condo a few flights up, and what Gar would do if he knew Rae was here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star and Rob's POV

(next morning)

"Good morning, sunshine!" Robin complimented Starfire, who had just sleepily made her presence known by walking in for breakfast. Since she had only awoken a few moments ago, she was anything but "sunshine." Her hair was bedraggled, her eyes still had a few bags under them, and she couldn't help but give a gigantic yawn from having another sleepless night. "Didn't sleep well last night?" Robin questioned with concern to his fiance.

"Morning fiance, Richard. I hope that you have slept well. I for one am very tired from all the pain-staking work we did last night. I just wish we could help friend Raven in her search for friend Beastboy. I really wish to see them together again." Starfire said. Her voice was so full of lack of sleep, sorrow, and urge it made Richard's heart sink a little lower, knowing that another day had past, and there was still no sign of Beastboy anywhere. "Richard, if we are the world's greatest detectives, then why have we not achieved in finding Beastboy?"

"I really don't know, Kori. We've found what seems like millions of missing people throughout the past five years, and yet we still have not found the one person we've searched for from day one. That's the reason why we started this detective agency- to find Beastboy, but we still have not located him. How can someone with half a brain be able to hide himself so well? All our leads come to a dead end. But I do have good news."

"What might that be, Richard?"

"I have found a new piece of evidence concerning Beastboy, but to make sure it is true, we must get on the next plane to New York. Maybe we'll find him somewhere in that jungle of a city."

"That is most brilliant, fiance Richard! I shall go pack my belongings immediately!" exclaimed Starfire as she raced to her room to start packing for the flight to the big NYC.

As Richard sat at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand, he said to himself, "I just hope that if and when we find Beastboy, he'll be able to come to his senses and let Raven have his heart. If not, Raven may not be able to manage another five years, let alone an eternity without Beastboy. I'd be the same without Starfire." With that he stood up and headed towards the bedroom, knowing when he gets there that there will be not only be clothes flung everywhere, but there will be his loving, caring fiance waiting for him. Knowing this made him feel as though he was the light in her life, but at the same time, he felt as though he was stabbing another sword through Raven's heart. The guilt washed over him, knowing that she might not be able to have exactly what he does; knowing that she may never recover without her soulmate.

Rae's POV

Raven had crashed into bed after what seemed like forever; unpacking her things and adding a feminine touch to a man's decor. She then woke to Victor's screeching alarm- exactly six o'clock in the morning.

"Ugh! Will someone shut off that damn alarm already! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted a very sleepy Raven. She had gotten to bed a little past midnight, and usually she would have been up by six, but not this time. The alarm kept going though, along with a snoring Victor. She finally, in anger, sent a shot of black energy at the alarm clock, blowing it up into dust. Then she looked over at Victor; wide-eyed, teeth clenched together, she got up and chanted those infamous words, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Next thing Victor knew, he was outside, in a dumpster, and had a really bad headache.

Gar's POV

I had woken up to loud crash outside my window. I run over to see what had happen, and there I found, at the bottom of the alley, Victor crawling out of a dumpster! First I laugh to myself hoping that some girl he blew off the other day threw him in there, but I am his best friend, so I go down to help him out, see if he's all right, etc. As I go down the hall, past Victor's room, I hear a freaky, maniacal laugh coming from inside. I tried opening the door, but to my dissapointment it's locked.

I finally get outside of the apartment's entrance to find a filthy and enraged Victor. I ask him if he's alright, but I can't help but let out a few sniggers.

"I'm gonna kill her!" shouted Victor, anger plastered on his face.

"I knew this was a girl problem! What? Did you pick up some chick at the club last night, get a hang-over this morning, and say something repulsive to her? Man! You've gotta stop doing this to yourself, I mean, come on! Look at you! Getting thrown into dumpsters!" Garfield was on the ground breathing for air from so much laughing. Half way through his small speech he just burst out laughing; tears pouring down his eyes from just looking at Victor covered in slime.

"Gar, if you don't shut up now, you'll be going in that dumpster!" With that he quieted down immediately, knowing that if he kept going his fate wouldn't be pretty, or a fresh pine scent either.

"Well, how exactly did you find yourself in a dumpster at six am?" Gar questioned, hoping not to frustrate Vic further.

"I, huh, I... must have sleep walked! Yeah, um... It's been happening a lot lately. Man, I've gotta stop eating those chile dogs right before I go to bed!" Victor conjured up, hoping that Gar was as stupid as Victor knew him five years ago.

"Really? You know, I eat veggie pizza before I go to bed, and all I get is a bad case of running to the toilet in the middle of the night." Gar noted.

'_Phew! Yup, he's still dumber than a lamp post. Now I just gotta keep Raven a secret from Gar, and Gar a secret from Raven. Wait a minute. Maybe I can get the two back together without either one of them knowing! Oh, yeah! Go Cyborg! It's my birthday!' _Victor thought to himself with an evil grin. While Vic was thinking up an evil plan Gar was still rambling on about his, uh, food problems, and Raven was upstairs in the room sleeping, dreaming about throwing Victor in a dumpster once again. Yeah, life is good.

End Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of chapter 5! Like I said before- sorry it took so long! I still think it's too short, but that's up to the reviewers to decide. I'm actually gonna try to add some StarRob humor to this in different ways. Hopefully it will work out like I'm planning. Ideas just popped into my head- gotta go write them down! Hope ya liked the chappy! R&R GOSH DARN IT! mucho love- artsigurl**


	6. An Unwanted Guest An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note: I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that some of you may be pissed that I have not written anything in I believe 2 weeks. I'm really really sorry! I betcha one or two people may even think I'm dead! I'm not, but by the time y'all get through with me I'll have my grave buried. I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter- with all the time I took it better be worth reading! Also, I did have something different planned for this chapter, but with the help of Ever Sitara it should be even better!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Chapter Six- An Unwanted Guest and an Unsuspected Surprise

Rae's POV

"What the hell?" Raven said after hearing glass being shattered a few floors below her. "Why won't anybody give me the sleep I need?" Raven hollered as she made her way to the staircase with only a deep-violet, silk night gown on. As she made her way down the steps she heard screams from the passers-by around the corner. "This better be important if it's keeping me from getting some shut-eye." As she turned the corner something whizzed past her, just barely hitting her in the head. As she got a closer look she realized it was a mouse. "Tell me again why I'm living in an apartment building infested with rodents?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Same time- outside with Cyborg and Beastboy)

"...So do you think I shouldn't be eating veggie pizza before I go to bed? Dude? Hello? Weren't you even listening to me?" Gar said trying to get Cyborg to notice him. Cyborg finally came out of dream world of getting Gar and Raven back together with a surprised look on his face; seeing Gar wave his green hands in front of him. But this surprised face suddenly disappeared when he saw a car hurtling towards him and Gar.

"Dude, look out!" Cyborg shouted, just pushing both himself and Gar out of the way before they became mashed potatoes (hey- I like mashed potatoes!).

"Whoa! Thanks man. You saved my skin!" Gar said in relief.

"Don't be thanking me yet. Look at what we're up against!" Cyborg said as a shadow overcast his figure. There stood Cinderblock- five tons of pure hatred and at times, stupidity. "You ready to kick some boulder butt?"

"Just like old times!" Gar shouted. Transforming into a rhinocerous, he charged at Cinderblock at full speed, only to crash into a building as Cinderblock stepped out of the way. "Okay, so I'm a little rusty, but hey! It's not my fault! I haven't done this in awhile." Gar said, a little dizzy from the impact.

"I know what'cha mean, BB," Cy said trying to hold off Cinderblock with his sonic cannon, only to be knocked out of the way and into the glass windows of the apartment complex.

Suddenly, Beastboy snuck up behind Cinderblock disguised as a mouse. He crawled up his back and onto his head. He then surprised Cinderblock by jumping onto his face and scratching at his eyes. Cinderblock then began dancing around like a maniac trying to get the mouse off him. He shook his head wildly until finally he flung Beastboy off his head and into the apartment's lobby, just barely passing a familiar face's head along the way.

Rae's POV

A very, very tired and upset Raven came charging out into the street with Cinderblock dead ahead. Her amethyst eyes seemed to be bursting out of her sockets, all blazing red with fire. Her teeth were clenched together so hard, that if any harder her teeth would shatter. Her hair shot up with the wind making her look more wild with anger. Cyborg then turned his head to see a Raven walking towards Cinderblock.

_"Uh-oh, this is going to be bad,"_ Cyborg thought as he saw Raven inching closer and closer to her target. Breathing in deep and hard, Raven was now hovering in Cinderblock's face.

"ALL I WAN'T IS MY SLEEP! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T HAVE THAT, NOW CAN I? I WANT YOU GONE- PERMANENTLY, SO THAT I CAN GET BACK TO WHAT I WAS DOING! IS THAT CLEAR?" Raven screamed at Cinderblock, causing him to shrink in size; eyes as wide as can be. All Raven wanted was to get her sleep, and God- damn it she'll get her sleep! "AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, causing a thousand black volts of energy to escape her body and towards Cinderblock. He screamed in pain as Raven gained four, blood-red eyes.

"Raven, stop!" Cyborg shouted, seeing Raven let out her anger. He then grabbed her cape and yanked her down from the sky, causing her powers to dissapear. Cinderblock, once hovering in the sky by Raven's powers, fell towards the concrete and became unconcious.

"I'm going back to bed," was the only thing Raven said as she headed towards the stairs once more. As she began to make her way to her room she felt an arm on her shoulder holding her back. She turned her head to see that familiar green face that seemed to be a blur only moments ago. "B-b-beastb-boy?" Raven said in shock with tears welling in her eyes.

"Raven? Is it really you?" Gar said just as amazed to see Raven. His Raven was here. In New York City. How? Why? When? So many questions building up inside of his head, yet nothing would come out his mouth. All his mouth was doing was catching flies (if you know what I mean).

"Beastboy, it's me! Raven! It's so good to see you, but I think I'm gonna... pass... ou-" Raven nearly said as she fainted, barely missing the floor if it hadn't been for Gar catching her. Cyborg then walked in to find Gar holding Raven, bridal style, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "Did you know about Raven being here?" questioned a very confused Beastboy. He didn't know what to think or feel. He was happy, confused, angry, surprised, shocked- all at the same time. So many questions, no answers. He was going to go crazy! Worst of all- the one person he's directed towards has passed out in his arms!

"Uh... well... I can explain. Hehe..." Cyborg said carefully, hoping that Gar wouldn't yell at him too much.

"Go on."

"Well... It's like this. Raven showed up in the front of my room. Aparently she's my new "room-mate" and has been living with me since nine o'clock last night. She knew you were here in the city after seeing you on TV and wanted to find you. Well, you didn't want me to tell anyone that you were here so I didn't tell her. Then she said that she didn't want anyone to know she was here, so I didn't say anything to her. Then there's when she threw me out the window and into the dumpster, but that's a different story, kinda," Cyborg went on.

"You know what. I can't even think right now. Let's get Raven back to your room and see if we can wake her up," Beastboy said while carrying Raven down the hall and to the room.

_"I didn't know BB could think!"_ thought Cyborg as a small smirk formed on his lips. About an hour or so later Raven started to stir with Gar the first to notice. He had been sitting next to the bed she was laying on the entire time, hoping she'd be alright when she awoken.

Raven slowly fluttered her eyelids open to see a blurry green figure looking down upon her. She wiped her eyes with exhaustion. Thoughts of _'Where am I?' _and _'What happened?' _floated among her mind. As her vision began to clear she realized the person next to her was Beastboy. _'Beastboy. Beastboy? Beastboy! I wasn't dreaming! He's actually here! Next to me!' _thought Raven as she jolted upright in her bed. Beastboy was preoccupied staring at her beauty to notice just how fast she sat up, causing both to knock heads on impact.

"Oh my gosh! Beastboy, are you okay? I'm so sorry! But, you're here with me! What happened, and, why are you here?" So many questions from Raven, so little time to think!

"Whoa! Rae, slow down! I can't think all at once. I should be asking you the same question...s." Beastboy said. His voice was a mixture of so many emotions Raven couldn't sort whether he was happy or upset to see her.

"Why don't we just start at the beginning," stated Raven, "but first let's get you an ice pack for that lump on your forehead."

"Good idea."

-with Kori and Richard on the plane-

"Kori! Kori, wake-up!" Richard nudged Kori who was sleeping on Richard's shoulder.

"What is it fiance Richard?" asked an innocent Starfire as she wiped a bit of saliva from the corner of her mouth.

"It says her on my laptop that Cinderblock recently escaped from New York City Prison. He was causing a rampage a few blocks from the Bronx Zoo, but has been sustained after three unknown citizens showed up and defeated him in a battle. No specific details are known about these nameless people, except that one is part robot..."

"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted, causing all the flight passengers to jump in their seats. "Oops... sorry!" Starfire whispered, turning her attention back to a slightly embarrased Robin.

"... a young woman with strong, telekinetic powers, and a green changeling," Richard finished. By the end of reading the article on the computer both were astounded. Both Beastboy and Raven in the same area?

"Richard, do you suppose friend Raven has found Beastboy? Oh, how glorious!" Starfire stated with much excitement.

"It could be possible, Kori. Maybe we can track both of them down when we land. I just hope that if Raven has found Beastboy that nothing wrong goes down, or we may be in for a bit of possible bloodshed."

**Hope you liked it! I know it's still too short! I'll try to make the next one longer. My apologies, again, for how long it's been since the last chapter! Please forgive me! Hope you'll R&R, and continue reading when I get the next chapters posted! **

**mucho love- artsigurl**


	7. Arguements, Planes, and Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I believe it's been a week since i've written another chapter. It's about time! I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little longer... yes i know i ALWAYS say that but at least i try! i'm really not sure how this chapter's gonna go so hopefully it'll be as gud as i can get it. you know, i haven't thanked anyone in awhile, except for replying to ALL the reviewers! Thanks to:**

**crazy sugar girlarsefart**

**fantasycrazyperson409Agent of the Divine One**

**anichick23inuyasha-luvr-4evr**

**deadinside72Too-much-T.V.**

**chaluluTeen Tyrant**

**loonysangofanficprincess101**

**sargentaaron2004darkbird101**

**Just A Kiss On The Lipsroxy cheerleader**

**Lenne 209roniloveu**

**Mystical MoonstarBeast Girl 433**

**kinkywaterspriteAnimalGurl55**

**myliconEver Sitara- special thanks!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Teen Titans. SO THERE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Seven- Arguements, Planes, and Rubber Ducks

(Raven and Gar)

"Thanks Rae," Gar said as she handed him the ice pack for his forehead. An awkward silence set in as the two stared at each other, thinking their own private thoughts about the other. _'Wow, Raven has sure changed since I last saw her. I still can't believe she's here. What am I supposed to do, anyway? I know I've already forgiven her on the inside, but does she know that? Duh, Gar! Of course not! You haven't spoken to her in the past five years!'_

_'I wonder why Beastboy hasn't said anything,' _thought Raven. _'That lump on his forehead must have done some damage to his vocal chords. I always thought that I'd never see him again, and yet he's right there in front of me. I bet he hasn't even forgiven me after it's been so long. He must have! No one can hold a grudge for that long. But, this is Beastboy we're talking about. I probably don't even know him anymore. He's changed physically, and probably on the inside, too.'_ Finally, Gar spoke up.

"So, why are you here? I mean, I know you came to find me. Cyborg spilled the beans. And I know what you had to put up with to get here. But, I mean, it's been five years Rae. I thought you would have found me by now if you wanted to."

"Beastboy, I tried to find you ever since you left! You left your communicator behind, and obviously the chip Cyborg installed in you was faulty..." Raven was cut off by a surprised Gar.

"Cyborg planted a microchip in me? Since when? How come I didn't know about this?"

"We're getting off the subject," Raven continued on. "Anyway, I would search for you day and night. I wouldn't sleep or eat. When you left, I broke down and instead of not controlling my emotions, it was the exact opposite. I could control them, but I would never show them. My powers- they just stopped working. I became so depressed after a year of searching I locked myself away. I wrote novels and journals of my sorrow, and eventually they became best-sellers, but that didn't help the fact that I was alone. I finally gave up, thinking you were dead or just didn't want to be find, and I was right. That was, until I saw you on the news," by the end of her statement tears were running down her flushed cheeks, leaving streaks of mascara across her face.

Gar couldn't help but shed a tear from seeing Raven so pained from his dissapearance. He then, without knowing or even remembering why he left her, wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a firm embrace. Raven couldn't help but sob into his shoulder, leaving a giant wet spot after reluctantly pulling away. She looked up into his eyes, seeing so much guilt and sorrow from her weeping, and yet there was some of his glitter and shine. Why, she didn't know. Was it because she was feeling so awful? Or was it because he missed her as much as she missed him?

"Rae, I never wanted to hurt you when I left. But you hurt me; after breaking your promise time and time again I thought you were doing it because I was around. I thought that you were hurting yourself because I was the fault in it. I wanted to go back to you, but I just couldn't- seeing you cut made me feel as though you were cutting my heart out, making it bleed over and over. But I was wrong to leave- I should have came back," Gar was now overwhelmed with sorrow he looked away from her, too ashamed to be seen in her exhistence.

Raven then reminded herself that she not only came here to find Beastboy and be happy, but she also had a bone to pick with him, too. "You're damn right you should have came back! You left me for five stinken years! Without you I locked myself away from the world. I was alone, because I thought that my best friend hated me. Yeah, I quit cutting just for you and haven't done it since. Do you know how much pain I felt when you were gone? No! Because you weren't there to see it, you weren't there to heal that pain." Raven was now enfuriated with Beastboy. She took a step back away from him, looking into his eyes with disgust!

Gar, now just as angry as Raven was, shot back his own defense. "You wanna talk about pain, Rae? How about the pain you caused me when you broke the same promise day after day. Like I said, when you did cut it felt as though you were cutting my heart out, cutting me out of your life, cutting up our friendship, and at times- a growing relationship! Well, it isn't growing anymore, is it? You said you couldn't control your emotions. Well when I walked out that door all of a sudden boom! Your emotions were suddenly under control? What bull are you trying to pull?"

"The same one as you, Garfield Logan! Yeah, I know I was wrong, and I admit it for breaking that promise, but holding a grudge for five years isn't gonna change the past!" Raven shouted, holding her arms up to the ceiling, as though asking to be lifted away to God at that very moment. Beastboy's face then softened. The crinkles in his face faded away as did his fists become unravelled from balls. He just looked at her, knowing that what she said was true.

As Raven saw his anger die down her's did as well. She knew she hit a nerve and most likely won the battle, but she still felt ashamed for saying what she did. _'I know what I said wasn't awful, but it still hurt him. Why must I always hurt those that I care for?'_ Raven thought before motioning towards him. As she stepped towards him, reaching for Beastboy, he stepped back a bit before tripping over the remote behind him. As he fell towards the ground he bumped his head on the nightstand in the same exact spot they knocked heads.

_'Not again,'_ Raven thought before checking to make sure he was alright. While rubbing his head he allowed Raven to help him to a chair before giving him the same ice pack. "Beastboy, I'm so sorry! For everything! I should have never brought that up. I just wish that you would forgive me," she said as more tears poured from her eyes.

Before Beastboy blanked out into darkness, he heard himself say, "I've already forgiven you five years ago."

(Kori and Richard)

"This is your pilot speaking. We have now landed at the New York City Airport. You may now unbuckle your seatbelts and exit the plane. Thank you for choosing Clear Sky Airways (i made that up!)."

After an hour of waiting by the luggage pick-up area Kori and Richard started to get anxious. Their luggage was no where to be seen! They had checked with one of the employees that worked there- luckily their luggage wasn't lost, just put on the plane after them. The cargo hold was filled to the max and their luggage couldn't fit.

"Don't worry! The next plane should be landing in about 48 hours or so," said a happy-go-lucky woman with a nametag that said 'Courtney'.

"Forty-eight hours? Why so long?" questioned a peeved Richard.

"Unfortunately the plane after you hit some turbulence half way through their flight. They had to land at our sister airport in Jackson City, Missouri. Right after landing a major thunderstorm began. I'm very sorry, but don't worry! I promise your luggage will turn up when the plane lands here," Courtney stated, trying to make sure her customers weren't too upset.

"Do not fear, fiance Richard. Friend Courtney has reassured us that our luggage will be available to us in forty-eight hours. I am sure that our wedding plans will be with our luggage as well," a calming Kori told Richard.

"Even if the wedding plans don't show up with the luggage, I still have a copy of them in my laptop right... here? Kori, do you have my laptop?" asked Richard, turning his head 360 degrees in search of it.

"Why, no fiance Richard. Perhaps you have left it on the plane," stated Kori. As soon as she finished her sentence an announcement commenced, "Plane 36 has now taken off."

"Kori! That's our plane! I must have left it on the plane! Dear God- Courtney, please tell me you can stop the plane!" pleaded Richard on his knees.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot stop any plane from taking off, or from landing," said a sorrowful Courtney.

"Do you know where plane 36 is heading?" asked Kori.

"Yes, it is heading forth to Tokyo, Japan." Richard could have died when he heard where the plane was going to. How was he supposed to get his laptop back, and still retrieve his luggage? That laptop cost big bucks for him!

He was about to sue when Kori said, "Do not fear, Richard. I shall buy you a new laptop. When our luggage arrives we shall just use the wedding plans from there." She always had great ideas, which made him love her even more.

"Okay Kori, but now that we're here we should be looking for BB and Raven. Thank goodness Raven still keeps her communicator on. I have her tracked here in near the Bronx Zoo... 'bout a block away or so."

"Maybe we will be able to locate Beastboy as well!" cried Kori with much excitement.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Richard stated before calling a taxi.

(with Cyborg)

All the while Beastboy and Raven were making up, making fights, and hurting heads Cyborg was in the next room; the bathroom to be exact. He was taking a nice, refreshing bubble bath.

"Listening to their arguements is like music to my ears, just like old times!" Cyborg stated to himself while playing with his rubber ducky. The duck squeeked once as Cyborg plunged the rubber ducky in and out of the water. "What did you say Mr. Rubber Ducky? Yes, I do so enjoy spending my quality time with you. Just me, and you, and our bubbles!"

As the quarreling outside the bathroom door died down, Cyborg eventually fell asleep, holding his 'Mr. Rubber Ducky' closely to his chest, and drifted off to a land of magical ponies, rainbows, and trees with steak growing off the limbs!

While Cyborg was snoring away, all the while Mr. Rubber Ducky thought,_ 'I can't breathe! Too tight, too tight! Help!'_ Cyborg finally loosened his hand, allowing the little duck to splash into the bubbly water. _'Yay, I'm free! Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles!'_

**So, how'd ya like it? I hope it was good. Wow- 42 reviews! I love you all! I like the ending with Cyborg and 'Mr. Rubber Ducky'. Hehe... Anyway, please review! Hopefully a certain someone liked a certain part... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Thanks for reading! I'll be updating in either a few days, or in two weeks.. (stupid band camp!) R&R! gracias!**

**mucho love- artsigurl**


	8. Plan Gone Wrong

**A/N: I am so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been very busy with the start of school, babysitting, and the death of a beloved grandfather (May he rest in peace.). Hopefully no one thought I was dead, and if so, I have been resurrected just for you! Let's get this show on the road… I mean, story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Eight- Plan Gone Wrong

Raven had drug Beastboy into Vic's bed almost an hour ago and Beastboy still hadn't awoken.

"He must have really nailed his head hard… again," Cyborg stated.

"I'm sure it didn't do any damage to his brain; there wasn't much to damage anyway," stated Raven just before Beastboy awoke.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gar stated, sitting up slowly. "Did I hit my head again?"

"Afraid so little man. Lucky for you my diagnostics say you don't have a concussion," said Cyborg. He eventually awoke where we last left him with Mr. Rubber Ducky and their bubbles to check on Raven and Gar.

"Listen Beastboy, before you conked out, you told me you… forgave me five years back. Is it true?" questioned Raven with some hesitation.

"Raven, I-" Beastboy was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," stated Cyborg. As he opened the door Raven recognized a familiar face; a face she thought she'd never see again.

"Gar! Hey, I was waiting all day yesterday outside the restaurant and… Oh my gosh, what happened!?" a blonde haired, blued-eyed woman asked as she jolted towards Beastboy, too preoccupied to notice a fiery pair of eyes glaring a hole through her back.

'Terra,' Raven thought venomously, watching Terra tend to Gar's head. Terra then noticed Gar staring intently at someone behind her. She turned around to see-

"Raven? What are you doing here!?" questioned a peeved blonde.

"I go by Rachel now," shot back Raven. "I should be asking you the same question."

"If you must know, we're involved," stated a mocking Terra, knowing she hit a nerve. At that pointed Raven turned to Gar, her heart slowly tearing at the seams.

"How so?" asked Raven, catching a sob in her throat.

"Um…" stuttered Gar. "We're kind of… engaged." No matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Raven's eyes went wide with shock and sorrow. Terra just looked at her with a smug look on her face. Raven swiftly grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Raven, wait!" called Gar, making Raven pause for only a moment before saying,

"I should have never came," and ran towards her car. She put the keys in the ignition and pressed the gas hard, never looking back.

(With Richard and Kori)

"Taxi! Taxi!" shouted Richard, trying to wave down a yellow cab. After about five minutes he gave up. Kori decided, then, to give it a shot.

"Taxi!" shouted Kori while holding a hand in the air. Just then about ten yellow taxis stopped abruptly. Starfire just smiled in Richard's direction as she slid in the back a cab in front of them. Richard just shrugged it off and sat next to her.

"Where you go to?" asked the driver. Apparently he was of Indian decent through his unique accent.

"Yes, we'd like to go to the Bronx, please," stated Richard, holding Kori's hand close.

(One hour later)

Richard signed a very impatient sigh, seeing as how they had not arrived at the Bronx Zoo yet.

"Why is this taking so long?" questioned himself to Kori, whispering.

"Why do you not ask the kind driver where we are heading?" stated an innocent Starfire.

"Excuse me, sir, do you mind telling us where we're going?" asked Richard.

"You requested Red Sox. I am heading for Fenway Park," stated the Indian with an unintentional smile on his face.

"You mean we're heading towards Boston!? I said the Bronx, as in the Zoo in New York! Not Massachusetts!" shouted Richard.

"Richard, please do not yell. When we get to Boston we call always rent a car and buy a map," stated Kori. "Besides, I have never been to the parks of ball! I wish to share an experience like this with you!"

"But Kori, what about the wedding plans, Beastboy, Raven?" asked a demanding Richard."

"We shall not forget about them. We shall find Raven when we return. We can always talk about the plan for our wedding in Boston," stated Starfire.

Richard sighed. "Alright Kori. We'll go see a Red Sox game, but then we need to head straight back to New York.

"Oh yes, indeed, fiancé Richard!" exclaimed an overly joyous Starfire as the two passed a big, green sign stating 'Welcome to Boston- Home of the Red Sox!'

(Raven's POV)

She didn't know where she was heading. All she knew was that she had to get out of the city- fast. She wiped another tear from her face and scowled at the thought of Beastboy and that bitch together.

"It didn't matter if Beastboy forgave me or not. There was never going to be anything between us; not with HER around," sobbed Raven to herself. "Besides, if he really wanted me he would have come back. Or better yet, he would have never left.

(Cyborg's POV)

'Everything's going wrong around here, and it just keeps getting worse' thought Cyborg as he climbed into bed with his brown teddy bear in his arm.

"Aloysius Twinkletoes, what are we going to do?" asked Cyborg to his little furry companion. Aloysius just stared at him until he heard Cyborg grunt a snore in his sleep.

Aloysius, answering Cyborg's question from before, whispered to himself, "What's with this 'we' word? YOU can take it and shove it up your sensor," before taking some rope and masking tape in his hands. Only shadows showed his devious actions.

Let's just say Cyborg would find himself unable to speak or move in the morning!

END CHAPTER

**So what did you all think!? Yeah, I know I brought Terra back from the dead. I would have kept her there where she belongs (in a fiery pit of burning HELL) but I think I rushed into the whole 'meeting' thing with BB and Rae. Don't worry- Terra will die in the end, if not- I'll die myself from adding her in the first place! Yes, once again Robin and Starfire are caught in another predicament and Cyborg has a little funny moment- the comic relief dude… that's all he really is in this fanfic. Artsigurl likes lots and lots and LOTS of reviews so please R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! DON'T MAKE ME BEG!!!! Gratzy and see you all in the mental hospital!!**


	9. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is up only because Ever Sitara practically BEGGED me over IM. Although I really don't know what this chapter's gonna be about, so it's just gonna be written off the top of my head. I always feel better that way though- I like to procrastinate, and 99 of the time I get an A (only counting essays- not HW, tests, etc.). So here's Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! If I did Beastboy and Raven would be together, so would Starfire and Robin, and Cyborg would have his own TV show. **

Chapter 9- Don't Leave Me

RECAP:

She didn't know where she was heading. All she knew was that she had to get out of the city- fast. She wiped another tear from her face and scowled at the thought of Beastboy and that bitch together.

"It doesn't matter if Beastboy forgave me or not. There was never going to be anything between us; not with HER around," sobbed Raven to herself. "Besides, if he really wanted me he would have come back. Or better yet, he would have never left.

(With Raven)

"What's the hold up!?" yelled Raven through her car window. She didn't want to spend one more minute in New York. Traffic backed up the streets for miles on end and didn't intend on moving anytime soon. On top of that, the fumes were really getting to Raven's head, causing her to get a severe headache. "Why can't this traffic move any faster, damn it!" Raven cursed as she approached a traffic light. Her eyes were burning from crying so much, and the glare on her windshield wasn't helping.

"Fuck this" stated Raven as she pulled into the middle lane and sped up. The sun obstructed her sight as she started to run a red light. A red pickup truck pulled ahead as Raven reached the middle of the intersection. Raven looked to the left to see the truck careening into the side of her grey sedan.

Raven screamed as she spun out of control. She slammed on her breaks as the right side of her car smashed into a telephone pole. Her head flung into the airbag only to have it countered back into the headrest. After that, everything went black. Before leaving consciousness, only one word was emitted from her mouth, "Gar."

(With Gar and Terra the bitch)

"Is your head feeling any better, Gar?" questioned a concerned Terra. Her blue eyes seemed sympathetic to Beastboy's wounds, but were shield by icy cold hatred towards Raven's appearance. '_How the hell did she find him anyway?' _thought Terra, adding a cold, wet cloth to Beastboy's forehead. _'If she knows what's good for her, she won't come back ever again. She'll stay away knowing I'm here,' _thought Terra with one last smirk before resuming her help in aiding Gar.

"The bump's alright; I've been through worse," stated Beastboy. "Now I just have one giant headache."

"Do you want some Advil?" asked Terra.

"Yeah, I guess," said Beastboy, not really in a state of mind. Terra went to fetch some aspirin while Gar thought quietly to himself. _'Stupid! Stupid! How could I be so stupid? Why did Terra have to show up at that moment? How could I have let Raven run out on me like that? Stupid!' _Gar kept repeating the past events over in his head. They all spun together as one huge mess and couldn't sort them out. He needed that aspirin.

"Here ya go!" sounded Terra in a chipper voice.

"Finally," said an irritated Garfield. He took the aspirin from her hand and chugged it down with a glass of water. All the while Terra looked at him with interest. She knew what he was thinking about and had to stop it- fast. She would not lose Gar to that witch.

"Gar, why don't we go out for awhile? You can take me to that restaurant that we planned on the other day. Fresh air will help get rid of that headache of yours," stated an eager Terra, hoping they could have a romantic dinner date to get his mind off of Raven.

"What's so fresh about the air in New York? Never mind, I don't really think I'm up to eating out tonight. There's just too much I need to think about," said Gar.

"Oh, but Gar! There's that new vegan place you've been wanting to try out downtown. Please, I'm sure you'll have fun and help you sort out your thoughts," pleaded a desperate Terra.

"Fine, just let me go grab a coat and my wallet," gave in Gar. _'YES!'_ thought a triumphant blonde as she primped in front of the mirror. _'He'll forget he ever knew that creep when I get through to him.'_

(With Starfire and Robin at Fenway Park, Boston)

"YES! Run, run, run! YEAH! HE SLIDES, HE SCORES!" shouted an excited Robin with an intent Starfire seated next to him. They were right in front of first base at the famous Fenway Park. Robin had on a Red Sox cap on top his head as well as a foam finger on his hand. Starfire, too, had a Red Sox cap on her fiery red hair, only her's was white. She was sipping a giant coke wide-eyed as she held a brown bear next to her body that was holding a red flag that says "GO RED SOX."

"Robin, may I ask what just happened?" questioned an innocent Starfire.

"We just scored, Star!" exclaimed Robin with a bright, white smile. With this Starfire jumped to her feet and started cheering.

"TOUCHDOWN! TOUCHDOWN!" screamed as many of the fans around her stared at her like she was out of her mind. She looked around at the people and slowly sat back down with tomato red cheeks.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kori.

"Uh, in baseball, when someone scores we call it a homerun. Touchdown is in football," exclaimed a slightly embarrassed Robin.

"Oh, I am sorry for my mistake. I shall not repeat it ever again," said Kori taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

"Don't worry about it Star," said Richard as he planted a tender kiss on one of Kori's rosy cheeks.

"Richard, what time is it? We must be heading back to New York to find friends Beastboy and Raven," asked Kori, looking at Robin for his input. Richard looked down at his watched and nearly fell off his chair.

"Shit! Star, we need to leave- now!" said Robin as he grabbed Starfire by the arm, causing her to spill her coke to the floor. "If we leave now we'll be able to make it back to New York before dark. Get in the car, Kori!"

"But I musn't! I have spilled my soda all over my uniform. I do not wish to stain the car of rental!" stated Kori as she wiped her clothes with several napkins.

"Don't worry about it Kori. I'll pay for it later. We need to go now!" shouted Robin. They climbed into the car and sped towards the highway.

(With Beastboy and Terra the bitch)

"Come on, Terra! Hurry up!" shouted back to Terra as he approached the vegan restaurant.

"I can only walk so fast in heals!" shouted Terra up to Gar as she hurried as fast as she could to catch up to him. Up ahead she saw Beastboy stop in midtrack. Getting closer she could hear sirens and people shouting. _'What the hell's going on up there?' _thought Terra.

Gar looked at the sight in front of him. People were scattered all around the outer rim of the enclosed area. Apparently, some girl had run a red light and was hit by a truck while being knocked into a pole. The sight was gruesome from the looks of it. The car looked like it was folded half way around the pole; the windows smashed to pieces as well as the entire body of the car. The truck didn't look as bad- only the front was scarred; nothing an auto shop couldn't fix.

He started to walk closer to get a better look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw about half a dozen paramedics surrounding a young woman. He couldn't make out many of the features, but something seemed oddly familiar about her. From her predicament, it didn't look too good from where he was standing. She had a huge gash to the side of her head. She was unconscious and wasn't moving.

He took a few steps further before a cop stopped him.

"No one gets any closer than here, sir," stated the police officer.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you know, but do you know what her name is? She seems familiar, but I can't get a good look," asked Gar to the officer. Just by the way he worded his sentences put his head in a spin, but answered his question.

"Yes. They've identified her as…" he was shortly cut off by one of the paramedics.

"You need to get over here! We're losing her quick. We need to get her to the Critical Unit now. Put us at level one- sirens, lights, everything," said a panicky woman in her mid 50s.

"You got it," and left Gar stranded behind the yellow tape. As they carried her into the ambulance he recognized her immediately. Like a ton of bricks, his brain was knocked out by the sight of her body being hulled off by the paramedics.

"RAVEN!" screamed Beastboy as an ocean of tears spilled from his eyes. He began to chase after the ambulance as Terra had finally caught up with him.

"Beastboy! Come back!" shouted Terra.

He didn't look back. His mind was more preoccupied now than ever. Raven ran a red light- because of him. She was in a car accident- because of him. She was in critical condition- because of him. She might not make it- because of HIM. Anger grew in his heart as he scowled into a hawk. He flew as fast as possible to reach Raven in time; if there was time.

_'Don't leave me Raven. Don't leave me,'_ was all Beastboy could think of before he landed in front of the hospital entryway to Critical Care.

(With Cyborg)

Cyborg was in the park nearby talking to squirrels when he started to hear all the commotion. As he looked up he saw an ambulance going over 80 miles per hour with a green colored hawk chasing after it.

"Wait, green?" questioned Cyborg out loud as he started running after it. Just as he was catching up with the bird a loud beeping sound came from his arm. He looked down to see his battery cell was dangerously low. "Not now! I need to find Beastb..." was all he got out before he became motionless. He came crashing down to the earth as the ambulance sped down the street with the green hawk still in pursuit.

Meanwhile-

"Hey, Josh! Come take a look at this!" shouted an eight year old boy to one of his friends. "What do you think it is?" he asked to the one he called Josh.

"I don't know, Joey. Maybe we could take it apart and build a rocket!" exclaimed Josh as he took off an arm.

"That's an awesome idea! Let's do it!" shouted an eager boy behind the other two. "I want the head!"

"No, I saw it first! I get the head!" shouted Josh, cowering over the boy's face. Joey came back with a leg and got into the fight.

"Hey, I want the head, too! Besides, Steve, I'm the oldest!" spat Joey to Steve.

"Are not! Josh is!" shouted back Steve.

"Then that settles it. I get the head!" Josh stated with a triumphant smirk. That started the argument up all over again. All the while the squirrels Cyborg was talking to early began to surround what was left of Cyborg's body, including the head. Piece by piece, they began to remove his parts until they had all the nuts.

"Hey, these aren't real nuts!" exclaimed the leading squirrel as he tried to bite into one of the shiny metal pieces.

"What a rip off!" stated another peeved squirrel as the group headed back up the tree, leaving a disassembled Cyborg in the middle of the park.

**A/N: So there's chapter 9! Please don't hate it, and if you do- just keep it to yourself! NO FLAMES! I haven't received any yet so that's a good sign, but it's just in case. HAPPY NOW, SPAGHETTI!?!? Better be. All for you- me staying up to midnight to write this. All reviewers can learn something from her- IMing me can do wonders for getting these things posted. Feel free to do so- I'm on almost everyday for at least an hour. **

**Artsigurl LOVES reviews- A LOT A LOT A LOT A LOT! Please review. Thank you. I love everyone who reviews and will love them forever. **

**Mucho love- mary/monkey/taco/artsigurl/lover of tissuebox**


	10. Critical Care

**Hey everyone! I guess I can say I've waited long enough to start the next chapter to "A Bleeding Heart." First off- I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviews! They all give me an ego boost to keep writing this fic!**

**Special dedication goes to EverSitara and AnimalGurl55 **

**Hope everyone likes Chapter 10- wait, chapter 10!? Wow! Congrats to myself for getting this far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! Beastboy and Raven would have hooked up in Teen Titans Tokyo like Star and Robin did!**

Chapter 10- Critical Care

(With Gar)

He didn't even think of slowing down to ask what room she was in. His head was in a spin; tears were flowing from his eyes. The receptionist yelled at him to sign in as he sped past the desk and through the doors leading to the Critical Care Unit. He hadn't heard her; he only heard the voices in his head to keep running; to find her.

He caught up to the half dozen nurses and doctors rushing her into a room before the doors slammed shut, locking him out from seeing her.

"Raven! Raven! You gotta let me in! I need to see her!" Gar kept yelling and banging his fists onto the door. One of the doctors opened the door slightly as to not let the frantic man past him.

"Sir, you cannot come in. We are about to do surgery," stated the doctor. He was about to shut the door again as Gar stopped it with is foot.

"Please, you gotta let me in! I'm her, uh… fiancé!" Gar spilled, needing to come up with an excuse as quick as possible. The doctor looked down at his pleading eyes and gave in.

"You have five minutes. We are about to induce her into a coma so that we may operate. She may have severe brain damage and is now unconscious. You may talk to her, but I highly doubt she'll talk back," said the doctor, allowing Gar entrance to Raven's bedside.

Gar stepped quietly towards the dark-haired girl, unsure of what to say when he reached her. He gazed over her form for what seemed like eternity, trying to take it all in. Her eyes were closed as though she were in a deep slumber. Her hair trailed over her shoulders and tangled around the dry blood that enveloped a great amount of her head. Her face was as pale as ice and felt just as cold. He closed his hand over hers, trying to memorize the perfect fit of her hand in his so that he'd never forget. He felt the words come up his throat and out his mouth in a gentle whisper.

"Raven… I know you think I'm an absolute jerk. I feel the same way right now. Oh God, Raven, I should have never let this happen." He paused. "Terra- I never really loved her. I know she's my fiancé, but she doesn't hold a the deepest part of my heart like you do. It's just, I bumped into her one day in the city. She told me she remembered, that she couldn't live without me. I was heartbroken and alone, and she was just there. I thought she could replace your memory in my head but she could never replace what's in my heart."

By now the doctor steps up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit. Gar looks up as the doctor nods back to him.

"I'm sorry; it's time for procedure. After the surgery is done we don't know how long she'll remain in the coma. It could be a few hours or a few weeks. We won't know how the surgery will turn out until she awakens. Until then, I suggest getting some sleep and stopping by every now and then to see how she's doing. If you like, we can setup a bed aside hers so you can stay with her through the night, that is, after the procedure is over and she is taken into Recovery," the doctor states solemnly.

Gar nods to show he understands as he releases his hand reluctantly from Raven's. He glances at Raven once more as she is taken into surgery. Time stood still as he watched the double doors close behind her.

(With Richard and Kori)

"Thank you for tuning into AM-KW7! Here is the latest traffic report for the NYC area!" said a hefty man over the radio as Richard and Kori made their way towards downtown New York. The man gave it away to a younger sounding woman, probably in her late twenties.

"Thank you, Chris. Hello, my name is Penelope, here with you live on Interstate 83 (A/N: made that up). As of now in the downtown area there is severe traffic blockage for almost 2 miles. Apparently, a young woman, around twenty, and an older truck driver, around his mid-fifties, has caused a deadly crash. With the sun's glare both were blinded as they pulled out at the traffic light. The young woman was careened into a pole as the other driver slammed into the side of her car."

As the woman continued her story Richard and Kori sat in the rental car, now realizing why traffic was backed up for about an hour now. They were getting closer to the sight of the collision, but could not see everything in detail.

"Oh, Richard, I wonder if anyone was hurt. I hope it was nobody we know!" exclaimed a worried Starfire. Richard took her hand in reassurance.

"Star, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright. I wish the debris would get cleared a little faster. We need to find Raven and hopefully Gar as well," stated Richard, his composure as calm as normal. As he finished the news-woman continued her story after a short commercial.

"As I have stated earlier, a young woman and older gentleman have collided, causing traffic back-up for about two miles. I have just learned the identity of the young woman. Her name is Raven Roth. The gentleman does not wish to have his name announced," stated the woman. At the statement of Raven's name Kori gasped in horror. Richard could feel the pressure of Kori's hand as it trembled, sweat appearing from the shock. As they stared at each other the woman continued her broadcast.

"The young woman, Raven, has been taken to the nearest hospital. She has now been checked in to the Critical Care Unit where she will undergo surgery. She has been induced into a coma, seeing she may have brain damage to her upper back region of the head. No more information will be discussed until further notice. Thank you for listening to the latest traffic report on AM-KW7," closed Penelope as another commercial was put to the radio.

By this time Kori held her face in her hands. Tears found their way through the cracks of her fingers and fell to her lap. Richard, although not crying, had a face of worry and concern that took over his features. He held Kori in his arms as she leaned into him, crying harder than before. He looked out at the scene while he caressed Kori's hair with his hand.

'_Raven…Please be alright. Kori's distraught, but I think if Gar knew, his heart would be shattered,' _Richard thought as he let go of Kori, taking the wheel in his hands. He swiftly turned around and headed towards the hospital in hopes of not being too late.

(With Cyborg)

Cyborg had been found in the early morning dismembered throughout the park. An ambulance was called, and he and his parts were taken to the same hospital Raven was being held. His head laid on a pillow as his other body parts were scattered throughout the rest of the bed. He still couldn't get the images of those frisky squirrels out of his head. But what was worse…

"Raven! Raven!" Cyborg heard as he saw doctors trail a young woman towards the Critical Unit. The woman looked exactly like… "Raven!" yelled a green dude as he chased after the unconscious girl. Cyborg couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raven!

_'So that's who B.B. was chasing after in the ambulance,' _thought Cyborg, _'I wonder what happened… I hope she's alright. If not, Gar might not be able to handle the worst if it happens.' _All Cyborg could do is watch Beastboy run past his room in fret.

Soon after seeing the random outburst, a nurse came in to give him his breakfast. She had really tanned skin- almost Latino-like. Her hair was dark brown, as well as her eyes. She noticed Cyborg was still drowsy, seeing his eyes drooping and him not responding to her shout of 'breakfast!'

Cyborg hadn't noticed the nurse come in, but something sure did smell good! It was still dark in his room, with just a faint beam of sunlight shining through the window blinds. He cracked open his eyes partially and saw…

"SQUIRREL! SQUIRREL! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Cyborg, looking at the nurse. Obviously he startled her, dropping his breakfast to the floor. She tried to calm him down by slowing approaching him. She held a brown-colored pill for him to take to get him back to sleep. This only upset him more, seeing that he thought it was a nut. His head jerked from side to side, trying to get away from the "squirrel" as his arms and legs bobbed up and down on the bed.

The nurse finally shoved the pill (literally) into his mouth and swallowed it. He fell into a deep sleep and began to drool. The nurse shook off the shaking she experienced and fixed her hair while letting out a grateful sigh he was asleep. She left the room silently as not to wake him, seeing as how he was hallucinating.

In his slumber he began a dream. He was surrounded by pink fluffiness everywhere in his direction. The sky was filled with cotton candy pillows of clouds. To his right, an enormous tree sprouted baby-back ribs and 24 ounce New York strip steaks. To his left was a gigantic gingerbread house sporting frosted windows and assorted candies as decorations. As he proceeded to take a bite out of the ribs a squirrel appeared on top of the succulent piece of meat.

"SQUIRREL!" screamed Cyborg in a girly, high-pitched voice as the squirrel jumped onto his head. The sky grew dark and thunder rose above the chocolate mountains. Cyborg began to do what we call a jig, only more embarrassing. Soon, more squirrels appeared. The leading squirrel jumped off of Cyborg's head and took the front of the army. Cyborg put his arms up and backed away slowly. The squirrels looked at each other right before they charged at Cyborg. He turned around at amazing speed and ran off into the distance with the squirrels right on his tail… uh, trail.

Poor Cyborg.

**Well, that's it! I still think the chapters are all too short. Review- do you think my chapters are too short? Please tell me! Anyways- have you ever noticed I go back and forth between names? Like, I'll say Gar and then put Beastboy, or Kori then Starfire? I need to work on that. Please review- I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!! **

**Mucho love- mary/monkey/taco/artsigurl/lover of tissuebox**


	11. NOTICE

NOTICE:

I am so very sorry to all of those who have read and enjoyed my fanfic "A Bleeding Heart." But as of now, seeing that it has been over a year (I think it's been over a year…) since I've written the last chapter, I feel as though I won't be continuing the story. I know there are no excuses. Maybe I'm lazy, maybe I'm too busy. My heart hasn't been in it for a long time. I would love to continue it though in the future. If I do I'll have it tweaked and make sure it's going somewhere. As for now, it just can't happen. Thank you for all of those who have read and reviewed my story. It was the highlight of every post I submitted. Before I put this to a close, please do me one favor- if you do write a fanfic, don't be like me. FINISH YOUR STORY TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY. Also, go out there and just keep on reading and reviewing others' stories. They appreciate it as much as you appreciate the reviews you receive!

-Mary/artisgurl


End file.
